Chapter one (First Loves)
by ArchieOUAT
Summary: Regina is torn between her first true love, Daniel and Robin Hood.


**Regina couldn't seem to catch a break, she had fallen for Robin Hood, "The Robin Hood" as Henry her son calls him. This was just another turn for the worst she knew for certain her happy ending would end badly until Robin did everything he could to make her see she does deserve a happy ending they had found the writer of the book. The writer had been Hope, something Regina lacked though she was starting to believe in because of her love for Robin. Marian was still frozen a solution to her problem Regina couldn't find, but a still unsure Robin Hood had made the decision not to leave her by herself for she was Roland's mother after all, though his feelings for Regina were just too strong he couldn't be away from Regina he was at a loss, should he to follow his code or his heart? The answer still remained. The thought of losing Robin, Regina couldn't handle it she sat at the edge of her bed at her mansion as these thoughts surfaced her mind she was a wreck she walked over to her closet searching for a dress, she found one that Daniel her first true love had loved on her, Regina's eyes started to water at the thought of Daniel holding her in his arms just a few nights before his death a night she thought would turn into more than just a dance with her stable boy until a nervous Regina had to leave she chuckled softly to herself, wiping away an almost tear as she said "That was a wonderful night how could I have been so stupid?" She had shrugged off the memory and took the dress off the hanger to wear it as she did a tiny box from the top self had fallen and popped open by itself to her amazement it was her engagement ring Daniel had given her the night of his death.**

**She knew it had to be a sign from him. A sign he was thinking about her she couldn't help, but burst into tears she had picked up the ring and slid it on her finger too curious to see if it still fit of course it had. Regina was at a loss her tears had stopped as she gazed upon the ring her phone ringing in her pocket, she dropped the dress that was draped over her arm for the call alarmed her, it was the sheriff Swan "she would ruin a moment like this" Regina thought to herself as she answered in an annoyed tone a tone that Emma Swan was used to, "What now Swan?!" The blonde was already irritated by her tone she rolled her eyes as she tried to focus on what she had to say "There is a man at the station who refuses to leave me alone he is just sitting here staring at me, he said he is Daniel...so I called you". Regina's eyes widen instantly at the thought of him being in town her heart fluttered and she was shocked "What!? But how?"... Swan was confused herself " I don't know I figured you did this" Regina was shocked she hung up the phone she put on the dress Daniel had loved on her and used her magic to send her to the Sheriff's station she walked into the room where Emma had been sitting she stood in Regina's presence Daniel across from her his back turned at first until he seen Emma's somewhat startled reaction he slowly turned around to see the love of his life, his fiance he stood slowly she had looked so different her hair shorter, her smile smaller, but the dress from the night she remembered him, did she still love him after all this time did she never find love again? He had walked up to her and cupped her cheek in his hand still the same stable boy as the night he passed he smiled at her almost unable to breathe by her presence yet he was able to say in a soft voice, "I haven't returned as a monster this time, this time I am me". Regina's smile grew as she took the young stable boy in her arms, sobbing as she clinged to him " Daniel" she whispered as she rested her chin on his shoulder Swan smiled a bit confused as to what she is witnessing she felt awkward because she had thought about Robin being in Regina's life she was used to that not Daniel so she left the station and headed to Granny's for a few beers or so "Maybe it was after all a good thing I brought Marian back" she thought to herself drinking meanwhile Regina and Daniel stay at the station.**

**Daniel held Regina tightly, his hand supporting the back of her hair as his arm stay wrapped around her waist he smiled so content he "hoped" this moment would last and so did she he wanted so badly to tell her he still loves her, but he is certain she had found love again like he asked her to so he says "I'm glad you're here. You look beautiful. Regina, did you do this?'" She sobs trying to think trying to find an answer for him she pulls her head back to look in his eyes with a response, "I don't know Daniel, I really don't. I just know I love you". He took both of her hands in his feeling a ring on her finger as he strokes her hands lightly with his thumbs he quickly looks down at the ring realizing it is the engagement ring he had given her he sighs in a bit of relief even though he wanted her to have found a happy ending, he couldn't ignore his feelings for her. She observed his reaction a bit confused of her feelings, but she smiles for him with her cheeks flushed as she watches him he looks back into her brown eyes with a smile he squeezes her soft hands lightly, "I love you too. I always have". **

**Regina was happy after all she had "hoped" to see him again. She took a brief moment to think "maybe she had done this, Robin did say I write my own story by believing I can have a happy ending", but she was so confused she had fallen for Robin Hood and now her dead fiance is here? Regina couldn't help, but let out a soft sigh of confusion Daniel grows concerned and asks in a worried voice, " What is it?" Regina hugs him and responds, "Come home with me?" He nods, returning the hug and follows her on a cold walk home she nuzzles into his side to keep warm the walk was quiet yet comforting for both. She took him home with her and she locked the door, leaning her hand on the wall to remove her heels as she watched him observing the place she smiled, tucking her hair back, "I have a fireplace". He looked in the living room and sat on the couch by it, smirking over at her, "I could get used to this place". She walked over to sit by him as she did she smoothed out her dress, "Daniel, I have so much I have to say". **

**Daniel's reaction was somewhat conforting to her as he took her hand in his he said, "You have found love again?" She smiled weakly and looked down at their hands, "it's complicated". He knew something was wrong he knew Regina too well, he gently lifted her chin up and gazed in her eyes, "it is me, Regina". She felt safe with Daniel a different safe then she had felt with Robin she knew if she had chosen Daniel, she would never have to worry about another woman, but her confusion had gotten the best of her she let a tear shed he wiped it away with his thumb she never felt so loved by two men she cared deeply for she wanted to kiss Daniel, but there was apart of her that couldn't a part that loved Robin dearly. Daniel had whispered softly to her, "Whatever is keeping you I want you to relax and just close your eyes for a moment Regina let all of your worries go", with his words he leaned in slowly to kiss her softly at first though she felt so content with him her eyes slowly closed as the kiss grew into a touch of passion. She let it go for a brief moment it scared Regina so she pulled away, "I can't let it go, Daniel. No matter what I do, I get hurt". **

**Daniel enjoyed the kiss, it was the same as he remembered only different he couldn't explain it it was as if she needed to be saved, Regina's frown quickly made his heart sink he took her hand, gently placing it upon his cheek to comfort her. "What is his name?" Regina chuckled a bit, knowing Daniel is a bit protective, "His name is Robin Hood. Daniel, I have so much to tell you. It's not just about him". Regina stroked his cheek with her thumb before leaning in to kiss his lips softly. Daniel smiled against her lips, too much in love to be too protective he nodded and touched his forehead to hers, "Tell me everything?"**

**Regina had smiled back as she looked at him her smile quickly fading. She had told him everything how she had grew into the "Evil Queen", a villain upon his death. Daniel's reaction to everything was unexpected, "I understand, I knew the length of your love for me, but Regina you do deserve happiness". She agreed, "Daniel there is more, this is where Robin and you come in". She told him of Marian, Robin's wife and his code to stick by his vows to her, but as well as his love for Regina yet Marian was frozen and now a departed fiance in her presence. Daniel was a bit overwhelmed by all of this as well, he hated seeing Regina in so much pain he knew she was confused as was he. "Regina, you love him. You should follow your heart". **

**Regina sighed as if she knew he would say that, "Yes, yes I know, but you are here. I can't love two men. Can I?" Her thoughts scattering in her mind he was at a loss for words she then told him about the book how she writes her own story how everything in her life is focused on what she believes is possible. Daniel now unsure of his presence here he takes the time he is given to hold her and lay with Regina on the couch, "Sweetheart, I need you to look at me when I say this". She cuddles up to her stable boy, her head on his chest as she looks up into his eyes "Yes, Daniel?" Perhaps you are believing in yourself that you can have everything that maybe I'm here because you just need a friend or maybe you have enough room in your heart now to love two men or you longed to tell me something you couldn't before because you didn't believe?" She was shocked, "It could be any of those things! But I do know that your arms are comforting right now". He let out a content sigh, kissing her cheek lightly, "You know you deserve everything if he loves you like you say, he will be understanding for the most part, I mean I am still a bit protective". He winked at her.**

**She laughed at his response, nuzzling against him, "Good, I love that. You are still my stable boy after all". She smirks as he strokes her hair, smiling at the closeness, "A stable boy whom is trying hard not to confuse his true love anymore than she already is". Regina gasped, smiling back with a blush, " I am still your true love?" She asked a bit amused as he nodded while massaging her head lightly, "Yes, my offer to you still stands if you should ever make a decision, we can run away together". His offer was so sweet she teared up all emotional, " Daniel I don't know right now, but thank you dear it's very sweet of you, I do think I still love you".**

**Daniel's heart fluttered at her words he wrapped his legs around her waist, "I know there will always be a piece of me in your heart, regardless". He looked to her sweetly, trying to contain his " needs" she blushed hard and stroked his arm lightly, "Well if it is up to me, I do wish to take in this moment and be with you at least for a little while. I have a headache from Marian and I just need to think about what to do with that". He agreed, seeing her slowly cave in. " Regina, let's just not do anything though until you decide?" **

**She laughed loudly, "But you are already in need of me, I can tell". Daniel poked her side, smirking "Shush, you and I both know it won't happen right now your heart is confused doing anything would hurt people I don't want that and neither do you". Regina squeezes his muscles, looking into his eyes " You are right so let's not, I do love Robin. He is my everything right now, he kind of reminds me of you in some ways...though I have never seen you like this before" she smirks. "Because we never had the opportunity to be this close. I have always been like " this" though", he chuckled. She didn't know enough to disagree so Regina just held him in her arms with flushed cheeks.**

**"What is Robin like?" He is curious to this man who brought so much confusion to Regina. She beamed looking up at him with big brown eyes, "You really want to know?" He was interested it was noticeable, "Yes". " Well, he isn't like everyone here, he is very sweet and he cares about all he is easy to talk to, so handsome he has an accent and the cutest son". Her heart melted as she thought of Roland. Daniel grinned, watching her so happy, "I'm glad you found something to smile about. I told you, you would. So when do I get to meet him?" He jokes. "Doesn't he live here with you?"**

**(More to come)**


End file.
